An engineer is a person who is trained or skilled in the designing or planning of the creation of machines and structures and their implementation. The best use of human labor, whether for business or pleasurable activities, falls within the domain of industrial engineering. The interaction of human beings and machines and machinery falls within the domain of human engineering IE ergonomics. Thus it fell upon applicant, who works in the field of ergonomics, to recognize that many routine chores and activities such as rowing, bicycling, lifting boxes or items, pulling/pushing, and other work or play mechanical movements can be done in a more balanced fashion, that is, in an ergonomically, friendly manner. That is, the hands of the party doing an act would not get tired and become strained from excessive use or misuse while performing athletic tasks such as cycling, rowing, and weightlifting. Or work tasks such as lifting, carrying, pushing, and using tools.
The approach to the question of how to carry out everyday chores in a more ergonomic mode was approached not from the viewpoint of changing every tool, instrument, or object that was handled by a user, but rather to adapt the user in a friendly fashion to the preexisting ergonomic unfriendly items that already exist in the world. Thus the question was phrased, “lower the water or raise the bridge?” And so applicant came upon a unique approach of adapting the hands to act in an ergonomic fashion when being applied to preexisting items used every day in the world.
Since applicant could not change every handle, ski pole, oar, etc., the changing of the mode of gripping or articulating the fingers and the hands on such items was undertaken. Thus, the glove of this invention was born.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.